Broken Hearts Broken Souls
by DrDoom2006
Summary: A lonely Christmas will turn Cat's life into hell when wine and a forbidden love mix together... will Tori be able to fix everything or will Cat make something even worse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Broken hearts and Broken Souls

Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This story was inspired on an idea given to me by a friend in twitter Lyssa Grande and goes by the nick ArianaRiot so please follow her :) she's a nice girl.

December 22nd. Valentine residence. Catarina "Cat" Valentine is in the kitchen baking cookies, her parents, Olivia and Elliot, ran a successful consulting firm and were on a business trip in New York and were stated to be home the next day, so Cat, their only daughter, wanted to receive them with same Christmas cookies she baked every year. She had just finished putting them in the oven when the phone rang.

-Hello?

-Hi sweetie, how is it going? -her mother asked.

-Everything is fine, I'm baking you guys some cookies and

-Look... sweetheart... your father and I... won't be able to make it tomorrow, we'll be back on the 27th... you understand that our business well-being is the best for all of us right?

-Yeah... it's OK...

Cat cleaned the tears from her eyes as she hanged up the phone. The following morning she went to look for her friends. The first one she met was Tori.

-Hey Tori! -she happily saluted her.

-Hi Cat. What's up?

-So... what are you doing tomorrow?

-I'll be home... my grandmother is visiting so, we'll spend the day with her, why?

-Nothing... just... wondered...

Later she met with Robbie.

-Hey Robbie! Hi Rex!

-What's up Little Red -Robbie replied through his ventriloquist doll Rex

-Well.. what are you guys doing tomorrow?

-I'll go with my grandma to Houston to spend the holidays with my Aunt Gloria.-replied Robbie

Cat lowered her head.

-All right... -she said walking away

-Weird girl I tell you - Rex said

The day went on and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but someone had noticed that Cat was not happy at all, for one, the pizza she had for lunch stayed on the plate when they left, untouched. After a lecture on the differences between acting for a movie and in a theater stage Sikowitz dismissed the class.

-So, how about the Groovie smoothie? -Andre suggested

-I'm up for that -Tori said

-Guys can you hold on for a second? I think I left my car keys in Sikowitz classroom -Beck said

Following a hunch he returned to the classroom, he could have sworn that Cat didn't even moved when they were dismissed so he wanted to check on her. As he got closer he could hear sobs, when he reached the door they became clearer and he saw that, as he feared, it was Cat, still in her seat, sobbing.

-Cat?

He walked to her and knelt holding her hands.

-What's wrong Catie?

Cat sniffed and glared at him, his smile, and the way it sounded when he called her "Catie" made her shiver.

-It's just that... my parents won't be around for Christmas... and everyone has something to do... Tori with her grandma... Robbie with his uncle... so I'll be all alone... and...

Beck used his fingers to clean the tears from her eyes.

-Well... I know someone you haven't asked.

Cat's eyes opened wide.

-Who?

-Me. I'll be at your house at 7pm tomorrow OK?

-But... what about Jade? -Cat asked

-She's in Europe remember? I'll be there, we'll have fun. -Beck assured her.

-YAAY! -Cat said hugging him.

Cat spent the following day cleaning and cooking and preparing everything for the evening, at 7pm she was ready as the doorbell rang. Beck was standing there with a pizza, a pint of ice cream and some movies.

-Ready for a movie marathon?

The teenager had a hard time trying not to drop everything he was carrying as Cat effusively hugged him.

-OK, so let's start the movies shall we?

-Nop, I have a surprise for you -Cat said leading him to the table.

Beck's eyes opened wide when he saw the table, it was a fully Christmas dinner.

-I...

-It's Christmas Eve, we're not eating pizza. Come on, sit down -Cat invited him with a smile.

Beck enjoyed the food Cat had prepared for him, from roasted turkey to a delicious cherry pie with vanilla ice cream and without forgetting the Parmesan cupcakes she also included in the menu. She also included one more thing that was going to be the reason for the disaster that was looming over her: wine.

-You really cooked all this? -Beck said still baffled.

-Yeah, cooking is one of my hobbies, last year, during summer vacation my mom signed me up for cooking classes at UCLA, I learned a lot.

-I can see that - Beck said

-So... do you like it?

-it's incredible...

Beck noticed that Cat alone had already drank over half the bottle of wine she served with dinner.

-I think you should cut it with the wine...

-Oh it's all right... I do it all the time...

After dining the sat in the couch to watch movies, Cat snuggled with Beck when they started to watch "Titanic", right after the scene where Rose and Jack got inside a car in the ship's cargo bay, the wine and the feelings she had for Beck mixed to make her lose all means of control.

-I love that part of the movie -Cat said

-It's rom

But before Beck could finish Cat pulled his face and began to kiss him, in mere seconds the teenager found himself with Cat on top of him sharing a passionate kiss, blinded by the wine they drank he returned it and seconds after he was on top of the red haired girl pulling at her dress and kissing her chest and shoulders, his hands moved on her legs and then went under her skirt, and had she not uttered the words she spoke, he would have made a mistake that would for surely added more fuel to the fire of the disaster that was beginning to start.

-Please be gentle... it's my first time...

Beck's eyes opened wide as sense came back to him, he stood up closing his shirt.

-Cat... I'm sorry... I... Cat?

As he got near the couch he noticed that the teenager was sound asleep. He covered her with his jacket and kissed her in the forehead before leaving. The following morning Tori's phone began to rang, as usual she was in her room while her phone ran in the living room, her sister Trina, as usual too, was first to answer.

-Hi Tori!

-Hi Cat! -Trina answered and pretending to be her little sister.

-I have to tell you about me and Beck, you're not going to believe it...

Trina's eyes opened wide as she heard all that Cat was saying, Tori glared at her as she walked downstairs and her older sister was still with her face in shock.

-Are you OK? And what are you doing with my phone? -She inquired.

-Nothing...

The following day at Hollywood Arts Tori was meet in the hallway by Cat.

-Hey Tori!

-Oh hi Cat.

-So what do you think about me and Beck? -the red haired girl asked.

-You make a cute couple and YOU AND WHO? -Tori stopped dead on her tracks.

-Me and Beck, I told you about it yesterday over phone silly, don't you remember?

Tori was baffled to say the least.

-Trina...OK, Cat, let's think for a second that I don't remember, what exactly did you told me?

Cat smiled childishly as she began to talk, Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing.

-And... I... I think... I had my first time with Beck...

Tori froze in space and time, had she heard correctly? Had Beck been capable to taking advantage of Cat even though she seemed to have wanted it in the first place? Meanwhile, in the school computer lab, Trina sent an e-mail that was going to create a disaster like nothing Hollywood had seen before, as, at the other side of the world, Jadelyn "Jade" West was with her parents checking her e-mail in the hotel lounge before going to bed, her eyes opened wide as she read what Trina told her about Cat's night with Beck, needless to say the fury and rage that built within her...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Broken hearts - Broken Souls

Chapter 2

Tori walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts, her mind and heart were filled with sadness, pain and rage after hearing what Cat had told her, the words of the crimson haired girl still hammering her mind...

-"We were in the couch watching Titanic... then we started kissing... he took off my dress... so gently... and... well... I think... it was my first time... he was so sweet and gentle... he didn't even hurt me..."

Suddenly she saw him, he was talking to Andre in front of his locker, she clenched her fists, Beck didn't saw her coming, in a matter of seconds she pulled him and slammed him brutally against the lockers, Andre withheld her in an effort to calm her down.

-Easy there! What's wrong with you? - he asked

-ASK BECK! ASK HIM TO TELL YOU WHAT HE DID TO CAT! -Tori yelled with teary eyes

Andre glared at Beck.

-What is she talking about man? What did you do?

-TELL HIM! TELL HIM HOW YOU TOOK CAT'S INNOCENCE AFTER YOU GOT HER DRUNK! -Tori yelled

-WHOA... wait just a minute... -Beck replied

-I can't believe you did something like that... tell me you didn't because right now I'm about to let her go and join her - Andre said menacingly

-I didn't! Who told you that? -Beck asked.

-Cat told me. -Tori said calming herself a bit

-Tori... I didn't touch Cat... well... I did... we made out... I was about to... we both drank wine during dinner and... honestly we lost it... but I reacted... and then she was asleep... I just covered her with my jacket and went home. I swear I didn't hurt her...

-Why did you had wine in the first place you moron? -Tori inquired.

-It was HER idea, I told her to cut it when I saw she was ha

But his words were cut short as a burst with read hair jumped on him and hang from his neck kissing him passionately against the lockers, to the shock and disbelief of those passing by, after a few seconds she separated from him and hugged him passionately.

-Hi sweetie! Hey Tori, hey Andre!- she happily said while holding to him

-Oh my God... -Tori said

-What is going on here? -Andre asked

-Uh Cat... why don't you get me a latte?

-'kay 'kay! Be right back! -she said running to the cafeteria

Beck slid against the lockers, mix of shock, confusion and disbelief filling his mind. Tori got him out of his trance.

-BECK GET UP!

-What just happened? - Andre asked

-This is worse than I thought... now Cat thinks she's your girlfriend. -Tori said

-What? -Beck said still baffled.

-Just wait until she comes back...

They didn't had to wait long, As she arrived she once again kissed him on the lips and gave him the coffee he asked for, in the cup, with bright pink marker she had drawn a heart with both their names on it.

-Cat... why did you do that? - Tori asked

-Do what?

-The kiss, the pink heart on the cup...

Cat punched her lightly.

-'cause Beck's my boyfriend silly. He told me so...

Both Tori and Andre glared at Beck who at that moment remembered part of what he said to Cat while they were making out...

-...I love you Cat...

-Like... boyfriend and girlfriend?

-...yep... just like that...

The Present.

-Cat... can you go and save us sits in Sikowitz's classroom? I'll get there in a second. -Beck asked

-'kay!

Cat ran away while they watched, Tori pulled Beck's arm.

-What did you told her?

-I didn't mean it, it was made up talk... -Beck replied

-We need to fix this before Jade comes back.. when does she come back from her trip to Europe?

-Next Wednesday -Beck said

-Today's friday, we have to make Cat understand that nothing happened and that you're not dating her.

-Whoa there, are you going to break her heart? - Andre said

-Because if Jade comes back she's going to break her neck! - Tori retorted

Beck punched the locker.

-I just wanted her to have a happy Christmas for God Sake! She was about to spend it on her own... I don't get it... why did it became such a mess...

-We'll figure it out man, don't worry. -Andre said

Although Tori tried to speak to Cat that day, she was always near Beck, so she decided to pay her a visit the next day.

-Hey Tori! -Cat cheerfully said as she opened the door.

-Hey Cat, I... need to talk to you.

-Sure, come in! Want some cookies and milk?

-No... look, we need to talk about you and Beck.

-´kay, what about?

-Well... Cat... he's not really your boyfriend...

The read haired girl exploded upon hearing the revelation.

-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

-That... whatever Beck told you... he didn't mean it...

Cat's eyes were filled with tears.

-HE SAID HE LOVED ME! HE SAID IT! I... I HAD MY FIRST TIME WITH HIM!

-NO! Did you feel anything? Did you felt any pain the next day? Did you saw any... stains on the couch? -Tori asked

-No...

-Then Cat he was telling the truth... Beck never touched you...

-YOU'RE LYING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

-Cat...

-LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE JUST MEAN TO ME!

Tori watched as Cat ran to her room and slammed the door. Not wishing to cause more problems she chose to leave. Monday morning Tori was looking for Cat, unfortunately and unexpectedly, she was not the only one, as she felt her arm being brutally pulled and seconds later her body slammed against the wall. The black clothes and hair and the menacing green eyes were unmistakable.

-Where is she Vega... WHERE IS CAT? WHERE'S THAT BETRAYING RAT!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Broken Hearts Broken Souls

Chapter 3

-WHERE VEGA? WHERE'S CAT? -Jade demanded

-Jade look...

-Vega the only words I want out of you are the place where I can find that betraying rat... WHERE IS CAT?

-I don't know... Jade please list OWWW!

Tori found herself smashed against her own locker and then sitting on the floor below, Trina wasn't pleased with the ongoings and did the wrong thing she could think off, she confronted an enraged Jade.

-HEY! What do you think you're doing? -she said

Seconds later Trina was stumbling back holding her nose, which began to bleed profusely courtesy of Jade's fist which moments earlier had met with it. Andre saw Tori getting up and Trina being helped by her friends as he arrived.

-Are you OK? What's going on?

-Jade is back... -Tori said still dizzy.

-Oh no... I'll call Beck... you sure you're OK?

-Find Cat, get her out of the school...

Tori got her phone and texted Beck, in hopes he could keep Jade from hurting Cat. In the second floor of the school Cat was precisely hugging Beck as they sat on the floor.

-Cat... sweetie, I need to see who texted me, can you move a little?

-'kay, I'll go get a lollipop do you want anything?

-No, thank you I

Beck froze when he read what was written on the screen, but time had run out as the words uttered by Cat made him look up. Look up to the last thing he wanted to see: Jade.

-Hey Jade! How

But Cat couldn't finish, her mouth open but to gasp for air as she fell to her knees after Jade's fist impacted her abdomen. Tears began to form in the red haired girl's eyes as she tried to get up. Beck tried to intervene but he got the same treatment as Cat, on his knees he could only see as Jade had pulled Cat up and proceeded to slam her against the wall.

-WAS IT FUN? DID YOU ENJOYED IT!

-Jade... stop it...

-You knew Back is my boyfriend and yet you went on and threw yourself at him like the slut that you are...

-NO! He said he loved me!

Jade threw her brutally and the teenager's body slid on the hall. She walked slowly to her, Sinjin tried to intervene.

-Sinjin I warn you, I'll break your arm like I did last year, so if you don't have a good reason to get in my way I suggest you don't even think about it.

He did as told and Jade passed by him, with a hand full of hair Jade got a terrified Cat up.

-Stop it... please... I'm your friend... -Cat pleaded

-I thought you were my friend... but you're just an opportunistic SLUT!

Cat yelled when her body was mercilessly slammed against the metal of the lockers, coughing and crying she tried to speak.

-I... didn't meant to..

Jade wanted to grab her but the red haired girl proved to be agile and got up, dizzy and tumbling she forgot about the stairs at the end of the hall, it was too fast for anyone to move or do anything, Cat tripped and her body rolled down the stairs and the back of her head hit the post on the end, Tori heard the commotion and was on her way when she saw the disturbing image, Cat was motionless on the floor with a line of blood coming out of her nose, Jade was just glaring at her from above, with tears running down her face.

-I... I didn't meant to...

-JUST SHUT UP AND CALL 911! - Tori yelled

Twenty minutes later the unmoving form of Cat was wheeled out in a stretcher, at the hospital, Andre, Beck, Tori and Robbie were waiting to know about her. Suddenly Robbie noticed someone else arriving and glaring at them.

-Oh my God... she came to finish her -Robbie said through Rex the doll

Tori got up and confronted her.

-You have nothing to do here. You done enough damage as it is.

But to everyone's surprise, Jade just collapsed in a chair and began to sob. Beck approached.

-Jade?

-why... if you wanted to cheat on me why did you had to do it with Cat? She's cute and innocent... you had no right...

-Nothing happened... I went to Cat's on Christmas Eve because she was going to be alone... we had dinner, she had too much wine... lost control... but I respected her... I swear on my life that nothing happened... I only got as far as to kiss her. -he declared

-But Tori said

-Hold on... what do you mean "Tori said"? -she interrupted.

-You sent me an e-mail telling me about everything

-WHEN?

-The day after Christmas...

Tori's eyes opened wide.

-That wasn't me... that was Trina...

-Look it doesn't matter how it was... if you want to break up with me fine. But don't hurt Cat anymore. It wasn't her fault... she misunderstood things that I said... I honestly was trying to make her understand...

At that moment a nurse approached them.

-You can see your friend now.

The group walked into the room, Cat was laying there, still unconscious, a hear monitor beeping beside the bed. Tori sat and held her hand.

-Cat... it's Tori... please wake up...

Andre held Tori's hand.

-Let's go, she needs to rest.

As they were leaving Cat began to moan, Tori ran back to her side.

-Cat? How do you feel?

-My body hurts... Tori...

-Yeah?

-Why do I have a blindfold?

-W... what?

-Did my eyes got hurt? That's why there's blindfold?

Jade gasped and tears began to run down her face... Tori was speechless... there was no blindfold in Cat's face... as Beck and Andre ran out to get a Doctor, Robbie just sat when the realization hit him... Cat was blind...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Broken Hearts & Broken Souls

Part 4

-WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? -Jade yelled at the Doctor that had just checked on Cat

Beck held her back.

-Sorry, can you tell us what's happening to our friend?

-Miss Valentine suffered a violent blow to the back of the head... it is uncertain at this point whether or not her blindness is temporary or permanent. -he said

Jade walked back into the room, Tori placed her finger in her lips to signal her to be quiet as Cat was peacefully sleeping. Jade caressed her forehead.

-You'll be fine... I promise... I'll take care of you until you're OK...

Three days later Cat was released from the hospital, Jade asked Cat's parents to let her move in with her at least while they could know if her condition was permanent or not. After they arrived, Cat sat in Jade's bed.

-Jade?

-mmm?

-Can... can you tell me how does your room look like?

Jade felt her voice crack when she described all the stuff she had in her room.

-Seems like a beautiful place...

Jade knelt before her and took her hands.

-Cat, I promise you, you'll get your sight back, I'll do anything and everything I have to...

-'kay...

The following morning they arrived to Hollywood Arts, Cat was using a pink cane to move around, Jade not far behind looking out for her, during all morning Jade made sure Cat was able to take all her classes as normally as possible.

-Jade, thank you... -she said

-I promised I would take care of you. I'm keeping my word.

As days went by, everyone in Hollywood Arts got used to Cat's new limitation and most people became helpful, specially Sikowitz who gave her plays that didn't required her to move much around the stage. One day, Beck was sound asleep when sobs outside his RV woke him up, when he opened the door he saw Jade, sobbing and shivering from the cold.

-Jade! What happened? Are you OK? Here, let me get you in.

Five minutes later Jade was inside the RV with a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa.

-Care to tell me what were you doing at 3am in the cold?

-I can't take it anymore... I can see how sad Cat is... and it's all my fault... if... if... if weren't

-It was an accident... OK? An accident...

The next day in Hollywood Arts they were getting ready for the next class, in the hall, one student, named Ivan Santiago, who was known for being a bully, found in Cat his next target, since they were in a straight hall Jade had stopped to talk to someone when Santiago extended his leg and Cat crashed mercilessly to the floor and her cane flew away from her, the red haired girl began to sob, Jade, who had seen it all, went towards him with the worst of intentions, Beck, who was coming from the other direction, beat her to it. After punching Santiago he pulled him up and began to apply pressure on his right arm.

-Say you're sorry Santiago or I'll break your arm.

-LET GO OF ME!

-SAY... you're sorry... I'm not kidding Santiago, I'll break it.- Beck said applying more pressure

-AHHH! OK! OK! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!

Beck dropped him and helped Cat up and hugged her as she cried. Jade knelt in front of Santiago.

-You're lucky.

-Why... you boyfriend almost broke my arm

-Precisely... I would have broken it anyways...

Jade punched him and pushed him against the lockers, grabbing certain lower part of his anatomy with her hand and applying pressure to it, much to the pain and discomfort of the teenage boy.

-Listen to me Santiago... if you ever touch Cat again... in any way... if you even look bad at her... make sure you get your sorry ass transferred to a school in Alaska... because I promise you... the big balls you had to trip Cat... will miss the rest of your body... GOT IT?

Santiago nod as Jade went to see how Cat was.

-You OK? - Jade asked

-sniff.. why was he so mean?

-He won't do anything like that ever again... I promise. - Jade replied

Later that day they were in the auditorium rehearsing their next play, Sinjin's as usual was in charge of preparing the stage and the special effects, as usual Cat was sitting in a chair having some juice while everything was ready, suddenly a scream from Jade, a crashing sound and moments of eerie silence.

-Jade! Jade! - Cat asked in fear

-SINJIN YOU IMBECILE! MAKE SURE THAT STRUCTURE IS SECURED! YOU ALMOST CRUSHED ME TO DEATH!

-Sorry... - Sinjin said from above

Beck approached and helped Jade up.

-Are you all right?

-Yeah... I'm fine...

Later that night Jade went out of the shower drying her hair when she noticed Cat in her bed (since the day she moved in to the West residence, Jade remodeled her room to accommodate an extra bed for her red haired friend) sobbing and holding her head.

-Cat? Are you all right?

-My head hurts too much...

-Doctor Kobrine said you could be getting migraines, let me get you the pills he gave me for you.

Jade helped Cat to sit and to take the medicine, ten minutes later Cat was sound asleep, Jade made sure she was comfortable before going to bed herself. The following morning Cat was in the shower when suddenly the darkness that had been her home for the previous days was invaded by a sudden burst of light and for a few seconds she was able to see her surroundings, then, everything was black.

-Cat you OK? -Jade said knocking the at the door

-Yeah... I'll be out in a second...

Opening night came and everything and everyone was in place, the play went as planned, even Trina performed beautifully (some said later that it was because Josh Peck was in the audience and she wanted to impress her), then it happened, Cat was on the side while Jade and Beck performed in the middle, suddenly Cat heard the same cracking noise she heard during rehearsal, she looked up but all she saw was darkness, tears began to run down her cheeks.

-Please... Jade is in danger...

Suddenly a burst of light... just in a second... it was too fast, Jade was in mid sentence when she was pushed against Beck and both fell to the floor, crashing sounds, screams, panic, the same part of the structure that Sinjin was supposed to fix, had collapsed on the stage. Jade and Beck got up, and then, they glared at Tori and Andre who were looking with shock and disbelief, not at them but at the form under the structure. Jade turned, fear, terror and pain filled her, it had been Cat who pushed her, it had been Cat who saved her... but at what price? She ran and tried to lift the structure but it was to heavy.

-BECK HELP ME!

Jade's voice got him out of the state of shock in which he was, Andre joined them and in seconds they were able to get the unmoving form of Cat out of the trap she was into. Jade knelt and held her face cleaning dust and blood from it.

-You stupid idiot you didn't had to do this... please just wake up... just wake up...

Later at the hospital Jade was hysterical.

-Why her! Why her again! She's nothing but sweet to everyone! This is unfair!

Beck hugged her, a Doctor came to them. Jade glared at him, make up running all over her face.

-Your friend will be fine, she has a broken arm and a couple of bruised ribs. She was lucky.

-Can... can we see her? -Jade pleaded more than asking.

-Sure, but not for long, she needs rest.

Jaded nodded and along with Tori went to Cat's room.

-Cat? -Tori said shaking her lightly

-Hi -she said waking up

-How do you feel? - Jade asked

-Okay I guess... but I have a broken arm... want to sign my cast?

Jade got a marker out of her purse and proceeded to draw some hearts and her name on the cast.

-Jade you have make up all over your face. - Cat said

-Yeah, here, cle Wait... how can you... - Tori said in disbelief

Jade was glaring at Cat in shock and awe.

-You... you... really... you can...?

Tears began to run down Cat's face as she nodded.

-Guess I have my sight back...

Jade hugged her.

-Forgive me for putting you through all this... -she softly said

-'kay as long as you promise you wont be so mean with me again.

-Never again, I promise.

Tori hugged them both, much to dislike of Jade but the news of Cat being OK and having her sight back were all she needed.

The End.


End file.
